Geralds' crush
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Gerald has had a crush on his classmate, Phoebe for quite some time now. One day he leaves her a note asking if she likes him too. She checks off yes. See how their relationship grows over time. Anything bolded in the story is an author's note.
1. Gerald likes Phoebe

**I've seen some episodes of Hey Arnold which lead me to wonder if Phoebe and Gerald like each other. **

One day while at school Gerald is in class sitting next to his best friend Arnold and a good friend of theirs named Phoebe. Gerald is staring Phoebe dreamily. Phoebe turns to look at Gerald who quickly looks away.

"Well, that's strange," Phoebe says to herself "I could've sworn that Gerald was looking at me."

Later on at lunch Phoebe gets her lunch and her best friend Helga G. Pataki calls her over.

"Hey, Phoebe come and sit over here!" Helga calls out.

Phoebe says "Um, Helga, I was thinking about sitting with Arnold and Gerald today."

Helga is always being rude to others, sometimes even to Phoebe.

Helga says "Phoebe, you're my best friend, and you're a sweet girl, but YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

Phoebe says "Well, no, Helga. I'm not joking, in fact very much the opposite."

Helga asks "Football Head and Hair Boy?" **Football Head is what Helga always calls Arnold and Hair Boy is what she sometimes calls Gerald.**

Phoebe says "Helga I don't know what problem you have with Arnold or Gerald, but you've got to get over it," she then asks "If I tell you a secret will you promise to keep it?"

Helga isn't the nicest girl so sometimes when she says stuff, it's hard to tell if she really means it.

Helga says insincerely "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise."

Phoebe whispers in Helgas' ear "I like Gerald."

Helga shouts "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Everyone stares at Helga and Phoebe, mostly Arnold and Gerald.

Phoebe shushes Helga and whispers to her "Helga, keep it down!"

Helga says "Phoebe, you could do so much better!"

Phoebe asks "Helga, don't you know how it feels to like someone, but you just don't know how to tell them?"

Helga DOES know what this is like because she's been head over heels in love with Arnold for a long time, but she's never told him.

Helga just pretends like she has no idea what Phoebe's talking about.

She crosses her arms, scoffs and says "Yeah right!"

Phoebe says "Then you don't understand what things are like for me. I'm going to sit with Arnold and Gerald."

Phoebe goes over to the table and right as soon as Phoebe's out of her sight, Helga stares dreamily at Arnold and sighs.

Helga sits down at a table by herself and pulls a heart shaped locket with a picture of Arnold inside it.

She says in a lovestruck voice "Oh, Arnold, my love if only I had the courage to tell you how I feel. If only my head would listen to my heart so I wouldn't torment and tease you and just tell you how I feel."

Over at the table where Arnold and Gerald are, Gerald is talking to Arnold about Phoebe.

Gerald says "I don't know what's going on with me, Arnold! I think about Phoebe day in and day out. Whenever she's near me, I get butterflies in my stomach and I can hardly speak!"

Arnold says "I see what's going on, Gerald. You like Phoebe, and by that I mean you like-like her."

Phoebe walks up to the table and asks "May I please sit here?"

Gerald freezes up and Arnold says to Phoebe "Yes, Phoebe, you may."

Phoebe pulls up a seat next to Gerald and says "Why thank you, Arnold. You're such a generous and kind person."

After school Gerald and Arnold go over to the boarding house where Arnold lives.

Arnolds' grandfather Phil walks up to them and asks "Hey, Shortman, how was school today?"

Arnold says "School was great, Grandpa."

Gerald is thinking about Phoebe and not paying attention.

Grandpa asks Arnold "What's going on with your friend there, Shortman?"

Arnold says "Gerald has a crush on a girl from school."

Grandpa says "Ah, young love! What a wonderful thing it is," he asks Gerald "What's her name?"

Gerald says "Her name's Phoebe and she is one amazing girl."

Arnold says to Gerald "Let's go up to my room and maybe we can talk about it some more."

In Arnolds' room Gerald asks "What am I gonna do, Arnold?"

Arnold says "If you really like Phoebe the best thing to do would be to ask her on a date."

Gerald says "YOU MUST BE CRAZY, ARNOLD! I can hardly talk when Phoebe's around," he then asks "HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD I BE ABLE TO ASK HER ON A DATE!?"

Arnold says "Well if you're really that nervous about it, write her a note asking her out."

Gerald says "That's not a bad idea, Arnold," then he asks "But what should I say in the note?"

Arnold says "It's simple, Gerald. Just write 'Dear Phoebe, I like you, do you like me? Check yes or no, signed Gerald.'

Gerald says "Yeah, man, that's a great idea!" he writes the note and then says to Arnold "I'll give it to her tomorrow before school. I'll sit next to her on the bus and slip it inside her notebook."

Arnold says "That's the idea, Gerald. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Gerald says "I hope so, man. If not it's gonna be tough."

The next day Gerald sits next to Phoebe on the bus to school and slips the note inside her notebook.

At school Helga walks up to Phoebe and says "Hey, you got something sticking out of your notebook, Phoebs."

Phoebe looks inside her notebook and says "Oh it appears I do. Thanks, Helga," she takes the paper out of her notebook, unfolds it, and reads it.

Afterwards, she gasps in shock and excitement "OH MY GOSH!"

Helga asks "What is it, Phoebe?"

Phoebe says almost breathless "It's a note from Gerald."

Helga takes the note and reads it "Dear Phoebe, I like you, do you like me? Signed, Gerald," she then throws it back to Phoebe and says "Oh, Crimminy. What a lame letter."

Phoebe says "Well, I don't think so," she then checks off the option that applies to her "Yes." she says as she checks it off.

Helga says "Whatever, Phoebe. I'm going to head to class."

Phoebe says "Okay. I'm going to give the note back to Gerald."

Helga and Phoebe go off in opposite directions. Just as she's walking to her class, Helga bumps into Arnold and drops her stuff.

Just like usual she blames him.

She says "Hey, watch where you're going, Football Head!"

Arnold says "Sorry, Helga. Here I'll help you pick up your things."

Helga says rudely "I don't need your help, Arnoldo," she then asks "Hey did you know your lame friend Gerald has a crush on Phoebe?"

Arnold says "Yes I did know that. I gave Gerald the idea of writing Phoebe a note to explain how he felt since he can't express in words how he feels. Well I better get to class. Sorry again for bumping into you and making you drop your stuff."

Helga yells after him "YEAH YOU'D BETTER BE SORRY, FOOTBALL HEAD! OH AND THE IDEA YOU GAVE GERALD IS LAME!" Afterwards when Arnold's out of her sight Helga pulls the locket with his picture in it out of her pocket again.

She sighs dreamily and says "Oh, Arnold, my darling, your ideas are always so smart and your actions are always so kind," she then asks angrily at herself "WHY MUST I TORMENT YOU!? WHY CAN'T I EXPRESS MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!? WHEN WILL I GIVE UP THESE CHILDISH GAMES AND JUST TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!?" **This is why I hate Helga. She's so madly in love with Arnold, yet she's always so mean to him when he's around and then the next minute she acts like a lovestruck idiot. I CAN'T STAND IT! SHE'S SO ANNOYING!**

Down at the other end of the hallway Phoebe sees Gerald and runs up to him happily and somewhat shyly.

"Hey, Gerald." she says shyly.

Gerald says just as shy "Hi, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Um, I got the note you gave to me. I thought it was good you got straight to the point instead of beating around the bush."

Gerald says nervously "Good, I was hoping you'd get the note."

Phoebe hands Gerald the note and says "Go ahead and open it."

Gerald opens the note and when he sees that Phoebe checked off yes.

He jumps up and down and cheers.

Phoebe giggles and says "Maybe we could go on a date this weekend."

Gerald calms down and tries to act cool even though on the inside he's still jumping with joy.

He says "Sounds like a plan. I can't wait."

Phoebe giggles and says "You're so funny, Gerald," she then holds out her hand and says "We can walk to class together."

Gerald blushes and takes Phoebes' hand and says "Cool."

**So Gerald told Phoebe how he felt and now he's got a date with her later on that weekend. Stay tuned to see how the date goes.**


	2. Planning the date

**So now Gerald and Phoebe are making plans for their first date. Gerald is nervous so he decides to make it a double date.**

The next day at recess Phoebe asks Gerald about their date.

"Where'd you like to go, Gerald?" she asks

Gerald says shyly "I was thinking we could go to get ice cream and take a walk on the pier."

Phoebe blushes and says "Gerald, that's so romantic! IT'S PERFECT!"

Gerald blushes as well and says "Great, I wasn't sure if you'd think it was too much for a first date."

Phoebe says "It's just right. I can't wait."

That day at the boarding house after school Gerald is talking to Arnold about his plans for the date.

Gerald says "We're going to get ice cream and take a walk on the pier."

Arnold says "Wow, Gerald. That sounds real romantic. I just know Phoebe's going to love it, and soon she's going to love you."

Gerald asks hopefully "YOU REALLY THINK SO, ARNOLD!?"

Arnold says "Yeah. You're a great person. An amazing friend. You're cool, kind, and great at telling fables and scary stories. Any girl's lucky to be your girlfriend. You my friend are a real catch."

Gerald says "Thanks. And any girl would be lucky to be your girlfriend because you're so kind, thoughtful, and you always put others before yourself. Now that's the perfect qualities of a true friend and any girls dream guy," he then asks "You wanna bring a girl on the date and we could make it a double date?"

Arnold says "I'm not sure. I really think it should just be you and Phoebe."

Gerald says "But, Arnold, I'm so nervous, man! If it were a double date it'd be way easier for me."

Arnold says "Well I could bring a friend along I guess. Maybe I'll ask Lila."

Gerald says "Yeah. There you go. And make sure to explain to her you're not asking her out on a date."

The next day at school during lunch Arnold walks up to Lila.

Lila says "Why, hello, Arnold. What a pleasant surprise."

Arnold sits down next to Lila and asks "Will you do me a favor?"

Lila says "Sure Arnold. I'd be happy to do you a favor."

Arnold says "My friend Gerald's going on a date with Phoebe this weekend and he thought it'd be easier if it were a double date. Now we wouldn't be on a date, we'd just be there to support Gerald and Phoebe."

Lila says "Well that sounds like a generous thing to do, Arnold. I'd be happy to go along with you."

**So now the plans for the date are made. See what happens during the date in the next chapter.**


	3. The date

**In this chapter Gerald and Phoebe are out on their date with Arnold and Lila tagging along.**

The group gets to the ice cream stand close to the pier.

Gerald asks Phoebe "What flavor would you like?"

Phoebe says "So many choices! It's going to be hard to choose."

Arnold says "I'll have pistachio, please."

The ice cream man scoops out the ice cream and hands it to Arnold and says "There you go, kiddo."

Lila says "I'll have cookies N cream."

The ice cream man give Lila her ice cream and says "Enjoy little lady."

Lila says "Why thank you, kind sir."

Gerald asks Phoebe "Have you decided yet?"

Phoebe says "I just can't decide! There's too many delicious flavors."

Gerald says "You can just have what I'm having."

Phoebe says "That would be easier."

Gerald says "And two strawberry cones, please."

The ice cream man scoops the ice cream and hands it to the couple "There you go." he says.

Gerald pulls out $5 and asks "Will this cover it?"

The ice cream man says "Yeah, thanks, kid. Enjoy the ice cream."

The four of them walk down the pier while eating their ice cream. During the walk Gerald and Phoebe are holding hands.

They get to the edge of the pier and sit down. It's evening and the sun is starting to go down.

Phoebe says "What a lovely sunset. Gerald this is just amazing."

Gerald puts his arm around Phoebe and says "What makes it the most amazing is that you're here with me and we're more than friends. I was pretty nervous about telling you how I felt because I wasn't sure if you felt the same or not."

Phoebe puts her arm around Gerald and says "That exactly how I felt about telling you."

The two of them hug as the sun continues to go down.

Lila says "It's getting pretty late."

Arnold says "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. It's not a school night."

Lila says "I don't even think they need us here, Arnold. They seem just fine to me."

Gerald says to them as he continues to hug Phoebe "It's cool, I'm not feeling anymore butterflies. All my nerves went away."

Phoebe says "We're just fine all by ourselves. You two can go if you like." Phoebe then lays her head on Geralds' shoulder and sighs happily.

Arnold says "Well, alright. Have fun you two."

Lila says "See you at school on Monday."

Arnold asks Lila "Would you like me to walk you home, or do you know your way?"

Lila says "Why, thanks, Arnold. That's so kind of you to offer to walk me home, but I know my way."

Arnold says "Alright then. See you at school on Monday."

Lila says "Bye everyone." she then starts to head for home.

Arnold says to Gerald and Phoebe "See you two later. Enjoy the rest of your date."

Gerald and Phoebe just can't seem to let go of each other.

They say "Thanks, Arnold. See you later." while still hugging.

Arnold walks home and as he starts to leave he looked back at the new happy couple and thinks to himself "They're so cute."

About a half hour later Phoebe yawns.

Gerald asks her "Are you getting tired?"

Phoebe rubs her eyes and says "Yes. I think I'm ready to go home now, Gerald."

Gerald gets up and says to Phoebe "Alright, I'll walk you home."

Phoebe takes a hold of his hand and says "Thanks, that's so kind of you."

15 minutes later they arrive at Phoebes' house.

Phoebe says "The date tonight was amazing, Gerald. I really loved it."

Gerald says "Yeah me, too."

Phoebe kisses Gerald on the cheek and says "Good night, Gerald."

Gerald blushes and says "Night, Phoebe."

**There's the story. The date went amazing, Phoebe even kisses Gerald good night.**


End file.
